It Wasn't Easy
by FalloutTomorrow
Summary: Nick got better the longer you knew him. His past, his suit, None of that mattered now. ( Contains the occasional foul mouthed word.)


_The other survivors knew Nick was a con man and a cheat, he'd always brag about the days before the apocalypse and how he would gamble his and everyone else's money away and that he was not allowed to be in possession of a fire arm due to previous charges. And he would never shut up about his ex wife and all the women his been with, plus point out the hicky on his neck just below the stubble or his suit that cost so much._

 _Coach finally has had enough of hearing Nick whinge about his suit getting dirty and ruined._

 _"Nick! Next house we come across why don't you change out of that suit into something that can get dirt on it, I'm sure the people that used to live there won't mind."_

 _"Are you kidding me! You want me to throw someone else's clothes on. No way in hell am I getting out of this suit." Replied Nick._

 _"Coach is right Nick, wouldn't you be more comfy in jeans and a tee?" Asked Ellis._

 _"No! I'm not getting out of this suit unless it's for a woman, even than I might not." Explained Nick._

 _Ro giggled at the thought of Nick being with a woman whilst wearing his beloved suit. Nick was probably the type of man to wear his shoes in the house and socks to bed._

 _Moments later Nick tripped over something hidden in the murky water while walking through the swamp, probably body he thought to himself. Ellis helped Nick up, who was more than happy to take the hicks offer, whilst everyone laughed. Coach laughing the most due to Nick getting his suit even more dirty. Ellis turned to coach and Ro telling them to be quiet and that their loud laughter would attract a horde of zombies._

 _"Nick you better change, that mud on your suit is really starting to smell!" hollered Coach who was now trying to walk past Nick away from the stench._

 _" Yeah it smells like that one time Keith jumped down a manhole cause he thought there were alligators down there and was covered in sewerage and his ma had to hose him down. He had to sleep in the shed for almost a week, not even his dog would sleep next to him and she was always rolling in something dead."_

 _"Ellis!" Yelled Nick. "Enough with the hick stories, I get it my suit is really starting to smell. I know cause I'm wearing it." His suit was no longer white but a dark shade of green with chunks of mud slowly drying in the open swamp air._

 _Nick thought long and hard about whether he should change his clothes as they walked through the murky thick waters of the bayou. He didn't want to leave his suit that meant so much to him, he had it specially tailored after winning big at an illegal table of cards held in a back room of a greasy Chinese restaurant. This suit had a number of hidden pockets so he could place that winning card close to his hand, the suit was ideal for the absolute con artist. Nick thought he should deserve a trophy or a plaque of some kind for his cunning schemes and sly hand._

 _Slowly they stared making their way out of the waters and headed in land to what seemed to be a small settlement or rather one large property with a dozen out house buildings that were submitting to the harsh environment._

 _"Nick why don't you try and get yourself cleaned up and find something else to wear."_

 _"Yeah you never know you might find a better suit!" laughed coach with a smug look on his face._

 _"Arhh! Go eat a hamburger you fat bastard."_

 _"Boys! There's no need to be like, but Ellis is right you should go get cleaned up and find something less pungent to wear."_

 _Nick walked off with haste in his step to find a descent pair of clothing whilst also avoiding Coach, Ellis toddled after him in case of any lurking dangers he might come across on his own. Nick walked to the first dilapidated building he seen and began rummaging through the assortment of garments until he found the just right sort of attire for him to wear. As Nick proceeded to change in what seemed to be Sunday clothes, Ellis noticed something shimmering from Nick's jacket._

 _"Hey Nick, What's that in you jacket?" Ellis asked being too afraid to look for himself in fear of Nick getting the shits someone touched his suit._

 _"What's what?" Grinned Nick, knowing all too well what Ellis was talking about._

 _"That!" Pointed Ellis at the eye blinding sparkle coming from his jacket as the setting sun caught its reflective surface._

 _"Ohh that." Smiled Nick bearing all somehow still pearly white teeth._

 _Nick grabbed the top half of his suit and flashed it open to Ellis showing him a collection of watches._

 _"Wow you sure have a lot of watches. What you got one for each day of the month?"_

 _"Nar man, I sell these watches."_

 _"I didn't know you were a travelling sales man, I thought you just conned people into giving you money."_

 _"They're not real Ellis, there fakes I just sell them as the real deal to unaware passengers on my travels. It was a great scheme from one of my poker buddies." Said Nick real proud of his doing._

 _"So why do you still have them, it's not like they're too many people wanting to buy real branded watches now that it's an apocalypse. Plus with hardly any police around you can just take what you need or in some people's case want."_

 _"True so I guess I don't need any of my things now, May as well get rid of it all. My lucky suit, my cards, the watches and the poker chips, but not my flask."_

 _"Wow Nick you have a real magicians jacket, I bet you could pull a rabbit out of that suit too or a burger for Coach." Laughed Ellis._

 _"Ha kid! I think we could all go for a burger and a hot shower."_

 _"Yeah. We should probably meet back up with the others now, it's getting pretty dark outside and we don't want to trip over anything."_

 _They met up just outside a moderate sized secure house that had enough beds for them to sleep in and boarded up windows just to be safe. All was quite as they sat around the fire Coach had started, eating whatever cans of food Ro had found and drink the last supply of cola. For Nick it was a little awkward he could feel the cold stare of Coach from across the fire. After the food was eaten and no more left to drink, they decided to head to bed. It had been a long and tiring day trekking through the swamp and they fire had warmed them up nicely while drying the small patches of soaked clothing they had on. Just as Coach was about to walk through the door Nick let out a tiny apology so no one but coach could hear, Coach nodded his head in approval and proceeded to walk towards his room for the night._

 _The next day everyone was bright and bubbly including Nick, who did indeed sleep in his socks._

 _"Man I sure could go a coffee and I don't even like the stuff."_

 _"Mmm a caramel latte with cake on the side." Chirped Ro._

 _"Nahh girl, a cappuccino with macadamia cookies." Bellowed Coach._

 _"A strong black for me, one sugar and the newspaper. That's how I like my mornings nice and quiet none of this zombie shit." Explained Nick as he reflected on the old days sitting in the dining room of his one bedroom apartment._

 _They continued to talk about the things they missed and what reminded them of home as they headed towards an abandoned plantation at the end of the grass covered road with over grown weeds and rusted out machinery. Once there they looked around for supplies and a means of transportation to get them to New Orleans. Nick thought maybe Ellis could repair the old ford f100 that was lying in a side alley that they pasted not too far from the plantation, with him being a mechanic and all it might be possible. Ro and Coach headed down to the docks maybe there was something left that they could use, when Ro heard something that sounded like radio static._

 _"Hello, hello is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?" Asked Ro._

 _"Why hello there! I haven't heard another voice out here in three days."_

 _"My name is Rochelle, I'm one of four survivors. Please can you help us?"_

 _"The names Virgil, Where y'all at?"_

 _"The docks of the plantation, it's a big white mansion you can't miss it." Said Ro with a little excitement in her voice, now they we're being rescued._

 _"I'm not too far from shore, stay right where y'all are."_

 _Coach went back to the house to find the others and tell them help was on its way and that they should get down to the docks where a boat would come get them._

 _"Gosh ain't we lucky to have found help. How did you mange that Coach?" asked Ellis._

 _"We sure are lucky boy! Ro found a com near the boat shed and radioed for help."_

 _"That we are." Stated Nick._

 _Coach walked down to the docks to meet back up with Ro while Nick and Ellis gathered their things. Not long after Virgil pulled up, greeting everyone with a welcoming smiling and a refreshing cold glass of sweet tea._

 _"Mmmmmm just like my mama used to make."Claimed Coach._

 _Whilst sipping on a cold refreshing drink Ellis asked Nick if he still had those watches he used to sell. Nick replied with showing him the three watches that he still decided to carry. Ellis always wanted a nice watch, even though they were knock-offs they still looked expensive and flash. "That one." Pointed out Ellis to the titanium plated looking Nixon. Nick opened the link and slipped it over Ellis' soft hand till it was just past the wrist bone._

 _"Thanks buddy!" As Ellis tightly hugged Nick._

 _"Anything for you kid." Said Nick with a hint of desire in his eyes as he looked at the young mechanic._

 _For some unknown reason ever since the incident of tripping over in the murky waters, Nick has had an unusual feeling towards Ellis. Maybe due to Ellis being the only kind and decent person in their little group and who knows how many survivors are left in this world that are so down to earth still, with everything that's happened the worlds gone to shit and most likely the people._

 _"I really mean it Nick thanks. Hey! Do you think that girl zoey will like my new watch? You know the one we met on the bridge."_

 _"What! You mean you just wanted it to impress some college slut that you don't even know, she could be dead by now." Shouted Nick._

 _"Now that ain't anyway to talk about women Nick!"_

 _"Shut up Coach, this has nothing to do with you, it's between me and the hick!"_

 _"Nick!" Screamed Ro raged with so much anger towards Nick over the way he talked to Coach and Ellis._

 _"Sorry to interrupt but where running low on fuel and if y'all wanna make it to New Orleans we're gonna have to stop and re fuel. Now we're not too far from Ducatel, there might be some fuel left."_

 _Virgil anchored the boat a good distance from the pier just off the back of burger tank, while the rest went in search for fuel._

 _"Hey Coach maybe while we're here you could get a BBQ bacon burger, large fries and an orange soda with no ice." Suggested Nick, who was no longer being an ass and had once again said sorry to everyone for being a jerk._

 _"You forgot the hot apple pie Nick." Laughed Coach, impressed that Nick remembered. "Now let's get movin' this boat ain't gonna re fuel itself and Virgil is waitin' on us."_

 _Getting there was a cinch only a few zombies and the path was pretty straight forward but getting back would be a task and a half. Now that the storm had really hit and it was severe, the rain was torrential and the winds were strong enough to blow about debree the way they came was now under water. Ellis noticed an overhead walkway that would lead them back to burger tank without having to go for a swim. Coach on the other hand wasn't too sure about the frame work being able to holds his weight but he had no other choice. He made the others go first just in case it broke as he stepped on to it, they all decided to go one at a time as a safety precaution. Ellis going first, making it across with ease._

 _"Your turn Ro!" Shouted Ellis._

 _"Aww yeah! Made it." Cheered Ro. "Your next Nick."_

 _As Nick was walking across the rain picked up making it rather slippery._

 _Bang!_

 _"Fuck!" Shouted Nick as his ass hit the metal flooring._

 _Nick got back up and proceeded to cross the gap between buildings._

 _"Come on big fella you got this, just be careful it's slippery." Said Nick rubbing his cheek that was killing him._

 _Coach slowly walked onto the flimsy walkway trying to balance his weight with each step as the framework cricked and swayed in the wind._

 _"Half way there!" encouraged Nick._

 _Just as he took another step a piece of metal sheeting from a nearby building flew off and hit Coach knocking him off the walkway and into the debris water underneath._

 _"Coach!" Screamed Ro and Ellis._

 _Nick was too shocked to say anything, he just grabbed Ellis' hand almost breaking it._

 _"Coach! Coach! Coach can you hear us?" "We have to get down there!" Demanded Ro with tears in her eyes._

 _They raced down to where they thought Coach might be and searched the waters only finding rubble and bodies of the dead but not Coach._

 _"Maybe he's further down! The water is moving pretty fast and it could have just taken him with it. We'll keep looking, just be careful there might be a few zombies still alive." Said Nick with a worried look on his face._

 _"Coach!" Yelled Ro._

 _"Hey Coach!" Yelled Ellis._

 _"Come on, where are ya!" Nick shouts aggressively._

 _"Guys the water is gettin' pretty high!"_

 _"Yeah I know Ellis, We might have to get out of here soon."_

 _"No! Not without Coach." Sobbed Ro_

 _"I'm sorry but it's getting to dangerous and the water is too high, we still need to get back to the boat. I'm sorry I don't think we'll find Coach and if he's underwater it's been too long for him to survive."_

 _Nick took the lead as Ellis helped Ro walk through the water back to burger tank. Back on the boat Ellis wrapped his arms around Ro as she cried on his shoulder. Nick putted a hand on Ellis to comfort him, as he said goodbye to Coach. Virgil came up from the cabin with some hot coffee and blankets to warm them up. Once the boat was filled and ready to go, Virgil started the engine and continued to make the journey to New Orleans. Ro fell asleep soon after, exhausted from the crying of losing a friend. Nick and Ellis carried her underneath and placed her in a makeshift bed of anything soft they found lying around the boat._

 _"Arhh what a fucking day! Sometime I wish I never made it this far, wished I died back in my apartment with a bottle of whiskey long before this zombie shit."_

 _"Nick you can't think like that. I know it's hard and we're all going to miss him but just think at least you got to meet him and your one more person to tell the world about his passion, family, story, his life."_

 _"Yeah his family, it should of been me kid! I have no family, no one will miss me, I'm just a cheat, a fucking con man, a terrible person."_

 _"Nar you ain't so bad, sure you've done some terrible things in the past. But look how many times you healed one of us instead of yourself. You're a changed man Nick."_

 _"Thanks kid, you sure are one of a kind." Smiled Nick._

 _The two fell asleep up against some barrels on the deck of the boat, leaving Virgil to do rest of the work as he neared closer to New Orleans._

 _"Wake up now you two." Said Ro with a soft voice. "We're here."_

 _Virgil pulled up beside Jules' Fresh Crawfish pier and showed them the way to get to the evacuation point. As they got off the boat he wished the survivors luck and apologized for their lost._

 _"Why don't you come with us?" Asked Ellis concerned for Virgil._

 _"You go on without me. I'm sure there are a lot more survivors out there who need a lift. Who need Virgil! Ha."_

 _Nick handed Virgil the last of his food supplies and thanked the man for everything he had done._

 _"Well we did! New Orleans. Ro, Ellis let's make this a good one and hopefully our last encounter with these zombie bastards!"_

 _"I can agree to that Nick. What about you Ellis sweetie?"_

 _"Kill all son's a bitches!"_

 _Getting to the bridge was sluggish journey, still exhausted and grieving the loss of a beloved friend. They finally reached the bridge even though it had been in their sight for the last couple of miles, they were there. A feel of achievement passed over them, that they had made it._

 _Nick spotted a military guard next to a concrete barracked with a walkie talkie in his left hand. Seconds after switching it on he heard voices of a man giving orders to fighter jet pilots to blow the bridge._

 _"Wait! Wait there are still survivors on the bridge." Explained Nick_

 _"Who is this? What are you doing? The last lot of civilians have already left."_

 _"Sorry we're a little late to the party. There's myself and two other uninfected survivors with me." Said Nick._

 _"Get to the wharf! I'll have a helicopter waiting for you. You've got ten minutes, then we blow the bridge. Good Luck."_

 _"Gear up! We're getting out of here!" Shouted Nick._

 _As they ran across the crumbling bridge, fighting their way through the infected mass of once people, the bird hovered over the water just off the wharf waiting for the last of the survivors to board._

 _"Come on! Come on! Get In!" Yelled a solider helping them in the air craft._

 _They began to take off as soon as everyone was strapped in, everyone beside a doctor who wanted to give them a quick once over before reaching the quarantine centre, where they would be checked thoroughly._

 _"Where are you taking us?" Asked Nick._

 _"You'll be taken to a nearby navy ship where you will be quarantined, than when you have been given the all clear to will be moved to a cruise ship just of the Caribbean, till this crisis has been sorted." Replied the Doctor._

 _"A cruise ship! Wow I've all ways wanted to go on one of them, my buddy Keith nearly won tickets for a trip to Hawaii."_

 _"Ha kid, you and Keith would love it, all those adult sized kid activities, all you can eat buffet, room service."_

 _"I just can't wait for a hot shower, real food and a comfy bed." Added Ro._

 _And the survivors did love it. They were safe once again._


End file.
